Doomsday
Doomsday was a mutated Kryptonian created by Lex Luthor from the corpse of General Zod in a long-forbidden ancient ritual, in order to bring down Superman. Capable of apocalyptic levels of destruction, Doomsday's might necessitated the forces of Wonder Woman, Superman and Batman in order to take him down. He was ultimately killed by Superman at the end of their fierce brawl, losing his own life in the process. Biography The Death of Superman Creation Created as a contingency plan for his goal of killing Superman if Batman were to fail, Lex Luthor entered the Genesis Chamber of Scout Ship 0344 using the fingerprints of General Zod and his Command Key, assuming undaunted control for his procedure. He ordered to be taught all of the knowledge from 100,000 alien worlds that the starship's archive contained. Among the tremendous amount of new knowledge Lex gained, he learnt of an ancient Kryptonian monster, and promptly decided to re-create it, as a final contingency plan. In order to begin the lengthy process, Lex brought in Zod's corpse into the Genesis Chamber, cutting his own palm, and pouring his own blood onto Zod's face. The starship warned Lex that re-creating the fearsome monster was forbidden by the Kryptonian Law Council, but Lex noted that the council was long gone, along with its destroyed planet, and ordered the process to commence. Birth While the process is still going on, Lex has Anatoli Knyazev kidnap Martha Kent, and then confronts Superman, presenting him with a horrible ultimatum, in order to force the alien superhero into a mortal duel with the equipped Batman. However, this plan ultimately fails, and Superman flies to the scout ship to confront Lex. However, mere seconds after Superman comes crashing through the starship's building (while Batman simultaneously saves Martha from Knyazev's men), the birthing process is complete, and Lex gleefully proclaims the monster to be "Superman's Doomsday", just as the massive monster smashes his way out of the Genesis Chamber's birthing martix. Lex gleefully added that now Superman was "as good as dead." Doomsday unleashes a thunderous roar, and hurls a monstrous punch at Lex. However, the punch is intercepted by Superman, who blocks and counters with a blow of his own. The battling duo then proceed to break out of the Fortress, continuing their mortal duel. Battle with the Trinity Doomsday breaks free of the scout ship and leaps into Heroes Park. Superman pursues Doomsday, and the two do battle, Doomsday destroying the Superman Statue in the process. Doomsday's strength surpasses Superman's, but he manages to hold his own and sends the creature flying into a building. Subsequently, Doomsday is fired at by military helicopters, but is not harmed. He adapts to the fire and only becomes more durable. Doomsday is then launched into space by Superman. The US President then sends an order to shoot Doomsday down with a megaton nuke, carried out by General Swanwick. Seeing the missile approach, Superman defiantly holds Doomsday still, determined to destroy the beast. The warhead hits with an explosion so gigantic, that it can clearly be seen from Earth's surface. Falling back to Earth, Doomsday's body lands on Stryker's Island, but is far from dead. The explosion seemingly only making the creature stronger. Doomsday's body once again regenerates. Recovered himself, Superman then charges at Doomsday yet again, sending the beast flying where it collides with a chemical silo. Batman attempts to distract Doomsday, but is eventually cornered. Doomsday shoots his heat vision at him, however the rays are deflected by Wonder Woman. Superman and Wonder Woman then proceed to attack Doomsday in tandem, while Batman tries to expose the monster to the Kryptonite gas. Superman then leaves to save Lois Lane from drowning and retrieves Batman's Kryptonite spear. Batman is successful in exploiting Doomsday's only known vulnerability. Seeing her chance, Wonder Woman attacks and manages to cut off the creature's arm with the Sword of Athena. However, it only results in a tremendously sharp skeletal protrusion growing back in its place. Last Stand and Death Wonder Woman manages to temporarily restrain Doomsday with her lasso. Superman sees that the only way to stop Doomsday is to risk his own life. He charges at the creature, exposed to the Kryptonite himself, and stabs Doomsday in the chest with the Kryptonite Spear. However, the spear did not manage to fully pierce Doomsday and he is able to stab Superman in return, piercing his chest with the bone protrusion on his arm. A mortally wounded Superman is undeterred by his impending death, and he uses his last reserves of strength to further impale Doomsday and manages to fully push it through the other side, finally killing the monster, though himself dying in the process. With a final bellow of agony, the now lifeless bodies of hero and monster collapse upon the ground. Personality Doomsday is an extremely ferocious monstrous being with an insatiable bloodlust, desire for destruction, and carnage, which makes him a nearly unstoppable threat of apocalyptic proportions. However, due to Doomsday's feral mind, he therefore has a limited intelligence, being unable to tell the difference between friend and foe, attempting to kill his creator Lex Luthor right after emerging from the Genesis Chamber, and he thus owes allegiance to no one but himself. Therefore, while incredibly dangerous, Doomsday was relatively quickly outsmarted by Batman, who baited the monster into following him, which allowed Wonder Woman to get a hold of Doomsday with her lasso, which allowed Batman to momentarily weaken the monster with a Kryptonite gas grenade, which, in turn, gave Superman the opening he needed to deliver the killing blow to Doomsday, with the Kryptonite spear. However, Doomsday's incredible bloodlust allowed the monster to murder Superman as well, just as he was dying. Powers and abilities Powers Mutated Kryptonian Physiology: Doomsday, due to being the genetic amalgamation of General Zod (from the Kryptonian's corpse) and Lex Luthor (from the human's blood), is a terrifyingly powerful being of potentially apocalyptic proportions, thereby being the only known being to surpass the power and might of Superman himself. Thus, Lex Luthor creates him for the sole purpose to killing Superman, naming the monster "Superman's Doomsday", and claiming that Superman was "as good as dead" if he were to fight Doomsday. Indeed, the monstrous juggernaut's unparalleled might forced Superman to team up against it with Wonder Woman and Batman in order to stand a chance, yet even that was insufficient, as Doomsday's ability to "evolve" and regenerate at a rapid pace made him impossible to be brought down with brute force alone, so while Superman managed to ultimately bring him down (with a Kryptonite spear), he only succeeded by dying himself in the process. *'Superhuman Strength:' Doomsday has a tremendous level of superhuman strength, virtually incalculable, somewhat superior even to that of Superman prior to the latter's resurrection (making him the only known being to be stronger than Superman), forcing the Man of Steel to team up with both Batman and Wonder Woman in order to stand a chance against the monstrous juggernaut. Thus, Doomsday is strong enough to generate large shock-waves with his monstrous blows, to hold his own against the combined godly might of both Superman and Wonder Woman simultaneously (sending them flying with his punches), and to actually harm Superman without the need of any Kryptonite, managing to swiftly pierce the latter's otherwise invulnerable chest with his incredibly hard and sharp bony protrusions. **'Super Leaps:' Doomsday is able to use his incredible strength to perform super jumps, shown when he leaped from the ground in Heroes Park right onto the spire of LexCorp Tower, in a single bound, destroying multiple helicopters in the process. *'Superhuman Speed:' Doomsday, while not quite as fast as Superman, can, like Wonder Woman, move at considerable superhuman speeds, with him able to keep up with the Amazon's combative speed, and with Batman just barely managing to grapple away from the charging monster. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Doomsday has incredible, virtually inexhaustible stamina, never needing to stop during his prolonged intense battle with the superhero trinity. *'Invulnerability:' Doomsday is virtually invulnerable, even more so than Superman prior to the latter's resurrection. Thus, the monster was unscathed by the intense firepower of military jets and the Batwing, numerous tremendous blows from Superman and Wonder Woman, and even quickly recovered after taking the full force of a megaton nuke (in an explosion in outer space, gigantic enough to be seen clearly from Earth), and subsequently falling down all the way down to Earth from space. Due to his adaptive evolution, the megaton nuclear blast, fall, and mighty blows from Superman and Wonder Woman actually only made Doomsday stronger and more durable than before. The only known weapons capable of actually injuring Doomsday are the Sword of Athena (due to the sword's magical nature) and weapons containing Kryptonite (due to the monster sharing Kryptonians' weakness to the xenomineral). *'Energy Absorption:' Doomsday's cells, like those of any Kryptonian, are capable of absorbing multiple kinds of energy, for both sustenance and enhancement, with Wonder Woman remarking that the monster feeds on it. Having absorbed a considerable amount of energy, Doomsday is induced to mutate and increase in power, with him notably growing bony protrusions and growing in size after surviving a gigantic megaton nuclear blast and absorbing the nuclear energy of it, along with the kinetic energy of his colossally high fall from outer space. Doomsday also absorbs the tremendous kinetic energy from Superman and Wonder Woman's mighty blows, with their hits therefore only making him stronger and more powerful. **'Healing Factor:' Doomsday has an extremely effective healing factor, making him incredibly hard to defeat, even for the most powerful of opponents. Hence, when somewhat injured by Superman's blows, a megaton nuke, and his subsequent fall from space, Doomsday recovers and heals almost instantly, and grows a huge bony protrusion right after his arm is chopped off by Wonder Woman. Whenever injured, Doomsday's healing wounds are instantly enveloped in an orange superheated glow, which vanishes after he is healed, mere seconds later. **'Regenerative Evolution:' Upon receiving catastrophic injuries from the missile, he not only regenerated, but his body started to mutate further, possibly as a adaptive response to the trauma. Thus, the more Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman attack Doomsday, the stronger and more durable the monster became, also growing in size, making Superman realize that wielding the Kryptonite spear is the only way to stop Doomsday. **'Electrokinesis:' Doomsday, when healing from a powerful attack, is capable of generating immense electrical tendrils and shock-waves from his body, with Doomsday generating a larger and more powerful shock-wave as he increases in power. One of them was powerful enough to decimate several city blocks, tearing apart many buildings, with only beings of tremendous power, like Superman and Wonder Woman able to survive the electrical shock-wave head-on (with Batman and Lois Lane narrowly escaping by hiding behind some rubble and underwater respectively). When mortally wounded, Doomsday used his electrical tendrils to loosen the hold of Wonder Woman's unbreakable Lasso of Hestia (by making her temporarily lose her footing), thereby managing to mortally stab Superman. **'Heat Blasts:' Doomsday can generate tremendous superheated torrents from his eyes and mouth, which are far larger and more destructive than even Kryptonian heat vision, with a single thermal blast being enough to completely destroy a building's entire floor. Only beings of tremendous power, like Superman and Wonder Woman can survive a thermal blast from Doomsday head-on. When Superman tried meeting Doomsday's blast with his heat vision, the monster's much thicker beam was able to overpower Superman's in seconds, promptly sending Superman flying backwards. Relationships Allies *Lex Luthor - Creator and Genetic Source *General Zod † - Genetic Source Enemies *Superman - Killer and Victim (resurrected) *Wonder Woman - Indirect Killer *Batman - Indirect Killer *United States Armed Forces - Attempted Killers **Secretary of Defense Calvin Swanwick **Major Carrie Farris *Kryptonian Law Council † Gallery Doomsday produces electricity.png Concept art Doomsday concept art (1).jpg Doomsday concept art (2).jpg Doomsday concept art (3).jpg Doomsday concept art (4).jpg Doomsday concept art.jpg Doomsday concept art (5).jpg Doomsday concept art (6).jpg Doomsday concept art (7).jpg Doomsday concept art (8).jpg References External links * * pt-br:Apocalipse Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains Category:Kryptonians